Life
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: She looked back into her memories. One-shot. Enjoy, and please review. Much love xx.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe will never be mine. End of story, good bye. The end. Any questions?

Life

One thing that starts once, and when it ended, you can never live it once again, is life. Perhaps, that's not true. Perhaps, there's a way to live it once again. But one rule applies, you can never change anything.

She was at ripe age. Where her hair all whiten in no time and age lines decorated her face like a Christmas tree, her eyes can't see clearly anymore, and her grasp weren't as strong as her young self.

She took her wand, put the tip on her temple and she extracted a silvery thread that gleamed like stars, and pulled it out. It's particularly a long thread she had ever pulled and put it in her pensieve which she bought during her younger years.

She could say that she had a wonderful life. Four best of friends, one became her husband. Her parents' memories restored few months after the war ended. Celebrations were celebrated together. No one was left behind in any of particular big changes in her life. Every one of them included. Her parent-in-laws loved her as their own daughter.

She dove in the pensieve, and the blurry black ink turned to the moment where her peaceful life changed. The moment where a stern-looking old woman in a green robes and a pointy hat, a single feather stuck to its bottom knocked on her door.

The old woman looked like her grandmother although, she had little grey hairs. She came bringing the most unbelievable news of all. The news of her, an ordinary girl was actually a witch! Can you believe that? She was actually a witch.

The old woman she came to know as Professor McGonagall, after explaining things and proving it, gave her a letter. A thick one at that, consisting of an acceptance letter all eleven year-old wizards or witches will get a list of first year's text books, and the necessities for living in a boarding school.

She was so excited that everything became a blur, until the time she was at a moving wall of bricks. The professor assigned to guide her family to buy all her things she needed. Guess where was the first place she dragged all of them to? Yep. She dragged them to the Ollivander's. Of course she asked the professor where to get a wand first.

When Mr. Ollivander gave her the first wand he chose from his endless racks of wand, she managed to burn down the tapestry hung just beside the counter. Luckily, Mr. Ollivander was there to save the day. Suddenly they all heard the rattle from the back of the shop. The rattle became louder as Mr. Ollivander walked close to it. He picked up the box and revealed a beautifully made wand. It was of vine and dragon heartstring as the core. It was powerful and good for charms.

There. The first time she was officially involved in the Wizarding World. She excelled in every class known, but made no friends. At least not until the first Halloween night at Hogwarts where she was attacked by a troll. She smiled seeing how the boy who mocked her earlier that day, tried to save her. And shortly after that, they became friends.

There were a lot of first times since she entered the Wizarding World. The first time she got attack by a troll, the first time she was petrified by a basilisk, the first time she slapped a boy across the face for being an arse, the first time she truly worried for a friends life, the first time she truly rebel and felt the exhilarating fun of breaking the rules but later watched her closest friend's godfather, the last of his family, died in the hands of the most deranged witch she had ever encountered. The first time she had her heart broken and saw another boy fought for his life and his mother's. And the first time in her life, the first time she ever fought in a war, and won.

Over the next few months after the war, she attended various hearings and testified for the Malfoys' along with Harry and they were forgiven except for Lucius. He scored himself a five years sentence in Azkaban and ten years house arrest for his crimes. She eventually attended her lost seventh year and was appointed as head girl. There, she met a boy and then they became friends and ignored what people said. They became closer as the year went on. He was a fine companion. Sure, he teased her a lot but when it came to studies, she found a healthy competition with him. They studied together and helped each other.

As the finals approached, she became too engrossed in her studies that she barely went to do anything besides studying. The boy tried to pluck her off from her books but failed. One day, he managed to persuade her to meet him at the astronomy tower. She got there, all right. But, not without her notes on Arithmancy. He rolled his eyes as she got there bringing a year's worth of notes. He took the notes and placed it inside his jumper to prevent her from taking it.

She scowled and told him to make it fast. She was surprised by the suddenly kneeling boy. He pulled out a velvet red box and opened it in front of her revealing to her its content. It was a platinum ring with a white diamond at the center. Smaller ruby stone surrounded the white one. Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes watering. She smiled while watching that scene. The boy proposed to her. And she shook her head no.

The boy's face fell and his shoulder slumped. The young girl then said, 'Not now you silly. But I will marry you.' He lit up as soon as she hugged him and nodding furiously. He hugged her back then pulled away to slid the ring on her ring finger. She admired it and he explained that he bought it on their not-so-called date last month. She fast forwarded her memory to their extravagant wedding five years later.

Everything was beautiful. Her wedding was dubbed The Wedding of the Centuries where she had an enormous wedding party for three days straight. Why? Because she couldn't decide which guest she wanted to cross out from her list, so she ended up inviting all of them. She divided them into three groups, and they came to the wedding party in their assigned dates.

That's not all. To cope with the three days of party, she had to have three different dated wedding invitation cards, three sets of different colored dresses, and exactly three sets of wedding decorations to match that day theme.

Oh well. People might think she wasn't the one who would waste all of this money to a wedding. But she was. After all, it's not like she will get married more than once. She only wanted to get married with this one man, and only him. She wanted to get married once, and that once will be with this one man. The man she loved with all her hearts.

She then came to the memory where she found out she was pregnant with their first child. He was so overwhelmed that he cried but then he denied it. She had to deal with his insecurities of not being a good father and it took a while before she could stick it in his head that it was about choice. If he chose to be a good father, then he will. If not, he won't.

After exactly three days of thinking about that, he finally found peace with his mind. When her water broke, he was extremely skittish. He flooed them to the St Mungo's and screamed at the top of his lungs that his wife was in labor. Eight hours later, a beautiful baby boy was born. He was the exact copy of his father. Her next pregnancies didn't freak the shit out of him anymore as he already know what to do, and he was a wonderful father. She could swear he spoilt the kids rotten, but luckily she was strict so they won't be like their father when he was a kid.

She was so happy and she couldn't ask for more. Then they ended and she came back to reality.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. What are you looking at?"

"My memory."

"Of?"

"Life."

She went to sit beside her husband of 77 years. If given the chance of changing any event of any moment in her life, she wouldn't change anything. She just hoped that she'll be given all of the time in the world to spend with her husband, children and grandchildren. And if she dies tomorrow, she will not regret a thing. Including the punch her husband received back in their third year.

A/N: Boring, isn't it? Well, at least I got it off my mind. Reviews will be appreciated. Much love xx


End file.
